Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories: Retold
by Lover of kingdom hearts
Summary: Sora travels to Castle Oblivion; where to find is to lose, and to lose it to find. While going through the castle Sid start to remember a girl and while trying to find her they come across a bunch of shady people in black hoods. Riku tries to overcome his fear of the darkness with the help of King Mickey.


After Sora, Donald, Goofy and I had defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and restored balance to all worlds and after sealing the Door, we were on a search for Riku and the King. However, upon finding Pluto, they had got a letter from the King. After walking into the unknown for a couple of hours we decided to go to sleep and recharge our batteries. As I try to sleep I keep hearing someone calling … my name?

"Sidney….." the voice whispers, but I just continue to ignore it.

"Sid…" the voice whispers again and again and again. So I decided fine I might as well go check it out.

I get up and look at Sora, Donald and Goofy. I noticed how Sora was shivering a bit so I gave him my sweater, seeing him smile I began to walk off on the road. After walking a couple of feet. I end seeing nothing but road and grass and nothing but air bristling my shirt I decided to head back but then I came face to face with this blond haired girl.

"Sid… please… I need you…" She said and I saw her teary eyed face and noticed a red mark across her face and she began to float away I ran a couple feet before she dissapeared.

"Who is she?" I said out loud well who ever she is she is in trouble and I got to find her.

**Time Skip**

After waking up Sora, Donald and Goofy we began to walk again. While walking we came across this castle, a weird looking castle, while Donald and Goofy were talking I began to think: could she be in here? Is she in trouble? After thinking I decided to walk up to the castle but Sora stopped me.

"What are you doing."

"I just have a feeling that the King and Riku are here." I said that wasn't completely a lie as I did think that the king and Riku could be here. But this prompted Sora to smile.

"Okay well what are we waiting for?" he asked. I smiled then I started to walk with Sora behind me then soon Donald and Goofy were walking too. We entered the castle looking around and dang…. Did I die because this kinda feels like heaven like look at how white this is!

"Hey you think it's ok to barge in?"

"But we gotta do it if we're gonna find the king."

"The King! King Mickey's here!?"

"Something just told me he'd be here. Ok?"

"Really cuz now that you mentioned it I was kinda thinking the same thing." After Goofy says that Sora turns around.

Seriously me and Sid were thinking the exact same thing."

"Huh oh yeah, if we manage to look in this castle long enough we'll find the king and Riku" I said with confidence. I turned around and walked to the door. But Donald screamed.

"Where are you going?!"

"To the door ahead" I said reassuringly and Sora charmed in.

"Are ya scared?"

"Don't be ridiculous let's go Goofy."

"Uh fellas?" I turned around and noticed a guy in a black coat.

"That's it who are you?" Sora says as he draws his Keyblade. I did the same as Donald and Goofy readied their weapons as well. But the guy in the black coat didn't seem intimidated.

"Don't even think about it. You wouldn't stand a chance against me anyway the moment you step foot in this Castle you forgot every spelling every ability you ever knew here in this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find that is the way in Castle Oblivion." I looked at him with disbelief how is it that a castle can do that but I guess since it's called Oblivion it does make sense I guess. The guy starts doing more exposition.

"Here you will meet people you have known in the past and you'll meet people you miss." The guy says I begin to think if I miss that girl that I saw on the road will there be a chance that I'll meet her in this place. Sora screaming sucked me out of my thoughts.

"Riku! You mean Riku's here?" He asked.

"If what you want is to find them." Then the next thing you know he started blowing us away with wind and then he phased right through us I ran behind them and I started to do a slash right through his body but he disappeared into rose petals? I turned around and noticed him standing right next to the door all four of us went up to him.

"What did you do?!" Sora asked

"I merely sampled your memories and from them I made this." He shows us a card that looks like it's from traverse town. He throws to Sora who manages to catch it. I look at it.

"What is this a card?"

"It is a promise to the reunions you seek hold the card open the door and beyond it a New World proceed Sid Sora. To lose to claim a new or to claim a new only to lose." He says and then he disappears I look at the card being a little hesitant but I realize that this is a chance we will find Riku and the King and maybe this will be a chance to find the girl that needs help we can't leave there's people here that need us.

"Come on let's go." I say with anticipation because I already seen now that there's another Journey that needs exploring.


End file.
